Have a Little Fun
by docsgirl234
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks to live with Charlie. There one of the first people she meets is Carlisle cullen..and she is immeditally attracted to him. will love bloosom between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so dont be too harsh. i would like some reviews though. This is a Carlisle/Bella story.**

Bella's p.o.v

Ugghh. I hate moving, its just simply intolerable. I was moving in with my dad Charlie in a small town called forks and I hated it. It wasn't because it rained all the time, that I kinda liked, to me a good rainstorm was just like a good sunny day. No what I hated was the fact that the town had a max of 6oo hundred people. OMG. That was horrible and with that many people you know that the gossip and rumors would spread like crazy, but here I was and I would stick it out for my mom's sake she needed a little happiness and Phil was the right person for her, and I know they need their own time.

I got off the plain and there stood my dad with the police cruiser, gah. Cant I just have a normal ride home. "Hey Bells, I missed you" Charlie said as he came over and gave me a lop-sided hug. "Hey dad" I replied returning the hug. "How was your flight?" he asked as he put my suitcase in the trunk. "Fine" I said, lying it was horrible on the first plane I sat beside a 2yr old who kept kicking me and pulling my hair, and the flight got laid over, but on the smaller plane here wasn't so bad, it was actually relaxing just to look out over the window at the sights. I got in the front seat and buckled up, as Charlie got in beside me and pulled out of the airport.

The ride to town wasn't so bad it was mainly quite since Charlie wasn't the most talkative and I was starting to feel jet lagged. "So Bells, since its your first night here I say we go into town for dinner. What do you say?" Charlie asked as he went pass a sign saying Welcome to Forks. "Sure, that sounds good." And we headed to the only diner in town. It looked like it was full, in the parking lot they were only a few places left, we pulled in beside a black Mercedes. I whistled, "That's a nice car there." I said as I got out of the cruiser. "Yeah that belongs to Carlisle, he just moved back to town himself. He's an old friend of mine and I've been wanting to talk to him. Let's go." Charlie said as he pushed the door open and held it for me. I stepped inside then automatically fell into step behind Charlie letting him pick where we sat. he walked up to a booth where a man sat turned away from the door, and slapped him on the back. "Hey Carlisle, old buddy. Whatcha been up to? Mind if we sit with you?" "Nothing much, Charlie. Don't mind a bit." He said and Charlie motioned for me to slide in first. When I was seated I got my first good look at Carlisle, and WOW. He was stunning, blonde hair, a chisled face, beautiful blue eyes that looked like they were endless. "Bella this is Carlisle Cullen. He's actually a teacher at the high school. Carlisle this is my daughter Bella." Charlie said making the introduction. Carlisle looked at me and smiled, gosh it was breath taking. "Nice to meet you Bella. I wonder if you will be in any of my classes." He said. I smiled and replied, "That would be nice." Hoping with everything in me I did. The conversation then moved on to Carlisle's return to Forks, baseball, and other things that I was lost in because of my staring at Carlisle. And a few times I caught him staring in return…. I now had a mission, an idea, that would make my stay here worth while…I wanted Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. i've been really busy with everything, and just now had the time to sit and type. i will be posting 2 new chapters and i hope you like them. please review. **

Yes it was true….i wanted carlisle so bad but he couldn't see it. I started off flirting subtlely, the general wearing short skirts with shirts that would reveal too much, and got the attention of almost every boy or man in the school except the one I wanted or if I did he could hide it well. Today though I thought I wouldn't even try see if he would notice that. The drive to school was as normal as it ever could have been and when I got there I was greeted by my new best friend Alice and her brother Edward, who totally had a crush on me but I paid him little attention.

"hey…what are u wearing?" Alice asked with a horrified look on her face…I didn't think I looked that bad. I had just a plain light blue t-shirt, light worn out jeans, and a pair of chuck taylors on.

"whats wrong with what im wearing?" I asked closing the door to my truck and started walking up the steps and into the school. "Nothing…it's just we need to work on your clothing habits and get you in a regular rutine." "Ha ha. You know that there is nothing wrong with going comfortable every now and then." I said heading toward my first class, which happen to be carlisle's.

We walked on in and took our seats with alice on my right and edward sitting on my left. "you know bellla I think that you still look nice." Edward said with that cute little grin of his. "thanks Edward" I replied as alice rolled her eyes. Just then Carlisle walked in the room. He looked around and then it seemed that he stopped for a minuet and his eyes lingered on me. '_stop deluting yourself….remember today is about ignoring him'_ I thought and quickly shifted my gaze back to alice. Class went as usaul with me sneaking glances at carlisle while he was turned around or working on something. As the bell rung I got up to leave and my bag dumped out all over the floor..Great. I bent down to pick up my stuff when another hand shot down and helped me pick up my stuff.

"here you go bella." Carlisle said standing up handing me my notebooks he had in his hand. Which it was a good thing he didn't look at it because it happen to be the one I did all my doodling on and I happened to have wrote his name and hearts all on it. I took the notebook and blushing said "thank you" He smiled reached out and took my hand and said "your welcome. Have a nice day, I'll see you later." And let go off my hand. Needless to say I was flustered as I went on with my day. The one day I tried to ignore him he popped up everywhere as if he knew I was trying to avoid him. And when the final bell had wrang I was glad to be heading home.

**C. POV**

Every since I first saw bella I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I knew it was wrong. She was my friend's daughter and she was my student. And then on her first day she just happened to be in my first period class, I didn't know if I wanted to jump up and down with excitement or if I should be worried about this, but I soon let this arugement with myself go and the happiness with just being around her won. I was now exicted to go to work and she made it very difficult to remain professionial with her wearing mini-skirts that barely covered her and with her shirts that were cut very low. Today was different though, she came in with a tshirt and jeans on. I wondered if she was feeling bad, and I tried to catch her eye, but everytime I would look she would turn away. i wonder whats up.

Just as the bell rung I saw her bag catch the edge of the desk and her stuff fall. I quickly made my way over to help her pick her stuff up. As I handed her notebooks to her I took her hand in mine, I just needed to know what her skin felt like, and she blushed. She didn't pull away as I had feared but she stood there and finally looked me in the eye like I had wanted her to all day, and then I remembered where we were and I quickly released her had and told her to have a good day.

After that I just needed to see her. At my free periods and breaks I walked the halls, for quick peeks at her, and at lunch I actually ate in the cafeteria, a table just across from hers so I could see her. I know I was going borderline stalkerish, but I was trying to decide if I wanted to see if she was attracted to me as well. I could already tell I had a run for my money, because of Edward, he was laying it on thick but she seemed distant. Like she wasn't interested in him, but that was probably just my wishful thinking. It seemed like I couldn't get enough of her. I just need to think, and as the final bell rang, I ran to my car and drove far out into the woods, to take a hike to clear my head and to work out how I felt about Bella and how I wanted to handle those feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

B POV

When I got home I wished that I knew a sure fire way that I could get Carlisle's attention. I sat there on the couch just thinking about how I could do just this. By the time I came out of my thoughts I had just twenty minuets to fix charlie's supper. I jumped up and quickly put some spagetti on. By the time I was finished I heard charlie pull up in the drive way.

"Hey Bells, I'm home." Charlie said as he hung up his gun and walked through the house to the kitchen.

"Hey dad. How was work?" I asked setting the table. He sat down before he replied, "Fine. It was just the usual day." I smiled and said "really, just playing cards again.?" "Now, you know I do mkore than that, but I won three games today." After that dinner was just the same as ever, silence. I liked it, charlie never pushed to know what you were doing, and we were comfortable just being here. After we finished I started cleaning the dishes, and charlie, stood by the door. "Bells, I was wondering if you would do me a favor." He said akwarkdly, shifting his feet. I looked at him, and said "Sure, what do you want?" "I was wondering if you would invite Carlisle over for supper this weekend, and to watch the game. I mean if you don't mind cooking for another person." I stood there for a minuet just to comprehend what he was asking me. "uhh,, sure. I mean I don't mind, and I'll ask him tomorrow. Not that I mind, but why can't you ask him?" I asked charlie. He looked down at his feet, " its just I never get to see him and I don't know his phone number." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and with that the conversation was over.

The next day I walked into Carlisle's class with a big grin on my face, earning looks from Alice, Edward, and Carlisle. "Hey Bella, why are you so happy?" Edward asked. I looked at him and replied, "No reason, I just feel happy." Alice in turn smiled and said "See that's the spirit Bella. Don't pay attention to grumpy butt over there." And the conversation went on from there with Alice, until Carlisle called the class to attention. As it did everyday the bell rang all too soon. I stood up and waited for everyone to leave, and walked toward carlisle's desk.

"Hey, Bella what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked flashing me that famous million dollar smile of his. It took me a minuet to regain my focus, and to relized that I had a moment of staring. "oh..uh. ..Charlie wanted to know if you would come over this weekend for dinner, and to watch the game with him?" I asked." "Sure, tell Charlie I'll be there. Um, what time?" "oh, welll..i don't really know ." we both started laughing. "Here take this, and you can call me tonight." He said taking a pen and started writing on a post-it note and handed it to me. "Sure. I'll see you later." I said and walked out of the classroom almost hitting the door.

_Wait a minuet, why did he give me his number? What is today?_ I racked my brain, but I couldn't figure out the day. I ran to second and sat down in my seat next to Alice. "What is today?" I asked her. "It's Thursday, why?" she replied turning to look at me. "oh, no reason, I was just thinking and I relized I had no clue what today was." She shook her head, in acceptance and turned back around to listen to the teacher who had already began the class.

I couldn't focus though._ Why had he given me his telephone number? I mean I could have told him tomorrow, its not like it was that important. Maybe he wants you to call him….maybe he wants you..uggghhh. don't start, not now._ The rest of the day my thought process was consumed with this.

**CPOV**

The hike really helped. I had decided that I need and I wanted Bella, but I needed to be sure that she wanted the same thing. I then went home to try and decide how to approach the situation. I needed to talk to her outside of class but I couldn't think of an excuse that would get her and me together without raising suspician. I went to bed, trying to think of a way to talk to her.

The next day, I was in a pretty good mood considering my brainblockage, but at least I had a goal now. When she walked in she had a big smile on her face, it was beautiful. All through class I would causually glance over at her to find her with full attention on me. After class she took her time walking up to my desk.

I smiled and asked "what can I do for you Bella?" _ I know what I want to do. Stop that_ _and focus_. "oh..uh. ..Charlie wanted to know if you would come over this weekend for dinner, and to watch the game with him" she asked. I looked at her and relpied, "Sure, tell Charlie I'll be there. Um, what time?" "oh, welll..i don't really know ." she said, and we both began to laugh. _Yes this is the perfect opportunity ._ "Here take this, and you can call me tonight." I said grabbing a pen and writing down my number and handing it to her. She agreed and started walking out the classroom almost hitting the door on the way out and I chuckled. This was my opportunity to actually get closer to Bella and to try and figure out if she had the same feelings for me that I had for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those that reviewed and I appreciate you taking the time to review. Here's the next chapter, I was thinking about making an entire chapter in Carlisle's point of view but im not sure, i would like your opinion on this? Hope you enjoy.**

BPOV

I rushed homed, I was utterly confused. I didn't know what this meant, I knew what I wanted it to mean but did it mean that he really does like me. _Your probably over thinking this he just wants to make sure he doesn't overbook this weekend._ Yeah that was probably it, but I couldn't help but think that he might actually be interested in me.

I walked through the door pulling my jacket off and walked up stairs. Great it was just 3:30, what was I suppose to do for the four stinking hours it took for charlie to get home. On one of the days that I could have used homework, unfortunely I didn't get any and Charlie told me this morning he was going to stop and pick up pizza for dinner. I had nothing to occupy me time. I settled with just turning the cd player on and listening to music. Before I knew it I had drifted off asleep.

_I was standing in carlisle's classroom, and there was the god-like creature himself getting up from behind his desk. He silently walked over to the door and turned the lock. "Just so we can have a little privacy." He said coming to stand in front of me, leaning in to capture my mouth with his. I quickly returned the kiss. His tounge was seeking entrance into my mouth and I granted it. We stood there becoming more and more entangled in one another. "oh, Carlisle, I need you so bad." I panted in the momentary break to catch our breaths as he turned and began kissing my neck as I unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of his sholders, it gracefully fell to the floor. Wasting no time I began to unbuckle his belt, as he pulled my shirt over my head. His hands began moving lower—_

_**BUZZ**_

_**BUZZ**_

I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone in reflex. "ugh, hello?" I asked trying to wake up.

"Bella, this is Alice." I heard in reply. "sorry for waking you up, I was just wondering if you had any plans for Saturday?" "um..sorry Alice, I kinda do, I have plans with Charlie."

"oh, ok, well I'll talk to you later. Bye." And the phone when dead.

_Ugh, why, why does that have to be a dream. A reaccuring one at that. Alice has really bad timing._

I sat up and looked at the clock, relieved that it was 7:20 and I didn't have a long wait for Charlie.

I got up and walked downstairs trying to wake myself up and right on time charlie stepped through the door. "Hey Bells." He said smiling turning to hang up his gun belt. "hey dad. How was your day?" I asked taking the pizza from his hands and going on into the living room with it. He followed behind. "same old, same old. How about you?" he asked opening up the pizza and getting a slice. "It was pretty Saturday?" I asked taking a slice of pizza myself. "um, around 4." He said turning the tv on. I shook my head and got up, "if you need me I'll be in my room." I said as I walked up the stairs I heard a grunt in reply .

I jumped on the bed grabbing my cell phone and the piece of paper that Carlisle had given me. _Come on you can do this. Its just a phone call, no big deal. Yea but its with Carlisle, at his house, no focus._ My hand began to shake as I dailed his number.

"Hello" I heard on the other line. _Gosh he even sounds angelic over the phone._ "who is this?"he asked _shoot I forgot to talk, well u better talk now. _"um, hello. This is bella."I replied.

"oh, Bella. How was your day?" he asked. "it was fine, how was yours?" I asked beginning to relax. "It was pretty good, though I have to say kinda boring."

"I know exactly how you feel. So, Charlie said to be over here around 4, is that good for you?"

"Sure 4 is great. So bella, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"Well, I thought I wouldn't like it, but I think its starting to grow on me." I said letting out a small chuckle at the real reason I was actually liking forks.

"That's good to hear. So, um, I was actually……um…….wondering if you were free tomorrow evening?" he asked sounding nervous._ OMG was actually happening? I cant believe it was he really asking me out? Well you had better answer him! _

"Yeah, im free, why?" I asked trying to hide the excitement inside of me "Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a trip to Seattle, there's this new restruant everyone's talking about."  
"Sure, I would love to."

"So, we'll leave tomorrow after school." He said "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, goodnight." "Goodnight" I said hanging up the phone.

I squealed at the top of my lungs, and Charlie came running busting through the door. "What? What's the matter?" He yelled looking around the room. I immediatley pointed to the corner of the room and said "I saw a spider!" He just looked at me, shook his head and went to the corner looking for the spider. "I don't see any spider." He said turning to walk back to the door. "If you see it again, and you can't kill it, come and get me. Goodnight Bells." He said shaking his head walking out of the room, I could still hear him muttering about silly teenage girls. "Oh, dad can I ride to school with you tomorrow?" He turned and said "why? " "Because I was planning to go to seattle tomorrow with some of my friends." He smiled and said "Sure."and he walked into his bedroom.

I quickly shut the door, and began laughing. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was going to be going on a date with CARLISLE CULLEN. Just OMC. I smiled laying down, thinking that they was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight.

CPOV

I can't believe she said yes. I was just so happy, now if I didn't blow it. Yea, I felt bad and akward at the age difference and she was my student but I cant help the way I feel. I am truly attracted to her and I have already made my decision that if she would have me I would be hers. I lay down in my queen sized bed, thinking about the promise of tomorrow and how it possible couldn't come any quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, long time no see lol..yes it's been forever since I've updated but here recently I've just been inspired to pick up the story where I left, and the plot bunnies are running wild with ideas lol…Just to clear up some things, I had a question about ages in this story Carlisle is 36 and Bella is 18.**

**BPOV**

The next morning I rushed through my morning routine. I was absolutely floored; I couldn't believe that I was actually getting the chance to go out with the man of my dreams and more frequent fantasy's. After a quick shower and straightening my hair came the big decision of what to wear, I ended up picking out a stylish pair of skinny jeans, a crimson top, and a pair of flats, it gave me a look of being dressed up but not overly done. I made my way downstairs with enough time to grab a pop tart and head out the door with Charlie.

The ride to school was fairly quiet, once again I was thankful for my father's nature and didn't have to face a full inquisition about where I was going this evening. In fact I was surprised at how easy it went, he just wanted to know what time I would be home, if he needed to pick me up anywhere, and if I needed any money. As I watched the cruiser pull away I felt my pulse quicken knowing in just a few short hours I'd be going on what I hoped the first of many dates to come. Walking toward the school I quickly spotted Alice and we made our way to first period.

I really always enjoyed my first period. Even though I haven't been in Forks for very long, I still couldn't believe it was going on a month now; English quickly became my favorite class and the bright spot of my day. The way Carlisle could read, his soft tones and a hint of an accent, could send chills down my spine and capture my attention like no other; I think I would be satisfied with him reading a phone book. This particular morning was extra nice, I was lucky to make it to class before it was full and was rewarded with a smile from Carlisle and a few minutes for a quick chat where he asked if I would stay a few min. after class, I nodded my head and he returned to the front of the class.

"What'd you do?" Asked Alice, who had overheard the exchange. Thinking on my feet I replied "Nothing, I had just asked him a few questions about the homework we have due, and he said he'd let me know when he would be able to go over it." She nodded her head and shifted her focus to the latest gossip that forks high had to offer.

Class passed by fairly quickly, and before I knew it I was standing at Carlisle's desk watching as the last student left. "You wanted to talk?" I asked hoping it wasn't bad news, such as him coming to his senses about our date and was going to let me down 'gently' psh, no gently about it. He quirked an adorable half smile at me, stood up, and walked around the desk to lean against it. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight?" He asked. "Yea, I can't wait." I said elated that he wasn't taking back his offer. "-then meet at my car after the bell." I caught the last of his sentence in my daze. "Sure, see ya then" I said as I made my way out the door.

My fast paced day, dwindled down to a crawl, and it wasn't pleasant at all. After hashing out the details with Carlisle, I was making my way through the hall and I was practically tackled as Mike and some other boys goofed off in the hallway. Edward was in a mood today and was being a complete jerk, Lauren was being her usual self, gym was completely evil as we played the age old game of dodge ball (turns out I'm still a target on the sidelines after I'm out) and it was possible that I'd have enough homework to keep myself busy for three days. But through it all I kept my spirits high because today nothing was bringing me down, short from Carlisle, and as 3:15 rolled around I casually made my out to his vehicle, taking my time to unwind from the day. Turns out I have good timing, because as I reached the car, out came Adonis himself and we didn't waste any time, quickly getting into the car. This was the first time I had been in such a car and I knew I could become accustom to it.

Voicing my thoughts as we pulled out I turned to him and said "I love the car by the way. It's sharp." He smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot and hit the gas, "It's one of my indulgences. I inherited some money from my grandparents, and after I got my masters I decided to treat myself to this baby, she handles very well." I smiled, men and their toys. I relaxed back into my seat and finally felt the weight of the day drain off me, "You look like you had a rough day. Want to talk about it?" he asked, and that's how we passed the rest of the trip there talking about each other's day, who we found annoying (I learned we both had the same amount of love for the gym teacher), and it went from there.

The car ride set the pace for the night; we laughed and had an all-out good time. The restaurant was a wonderful little Italian place, whose food was truly delightful. Carlisle was a quirky surprise, he was every bit the perfect mix of man and boy, he was thoughtful, playful, and had so many layers I knew I could spend years trying to contemplate them all and come up short every time. I was truly drawn to this man, whose personality was just as beautiful as his looks. After dinner we took a small stroll around town, my arm tucked in Carlisle's as amazed me with tales of his childhood.

Arriving back at Forks was a sad occurrence. I didn't want my night to end, it was well past midnight and I was in no hurry as when we pulled up to my house all the lights were off except for the porch light. I turned to my companion and couldn't help the dopy expression on my face. "I had such a good time tonight. It was really awesome, Carlisle." His face lit up as he moved closer to me and gently took my hand in his. "My thoughts exactly, Bella. If you would be willing maybe we could do this again sometime? I must admit I find myself drawn to you, I very much enjoy you company." I was overjoyed, and internally was doing a little jig at the fact he wanted to go out again. "I would love to go out again." As I spoke I noticed he was leaning forward slightly and unconsciously I was repeating the action. Ours faces drew closer to each other, until I could the whisper of his breath on my lips, we were but a fraction apart as we came even closer to bridge the gap separating us **"BAM" **we jerked back from one another to see taillights as the car that back fired, continue down the road. "I guess I should be going" I said as I blushed looking back at him, and could see a similar expression on his face, as he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I've really enjoyed tonight, Bella. Until tomorrow, good night."

I made my way into the house and watched as he drove away. I wanted to leap for joy, on top of the best date I had ever had, I knew for a fact he was going to kiss me. Tomorrow, he'd said tomorrow….that was when it hit me he would be coming over tomorrow to watch the game with Charlie. I smirked, maybe I'll get my kiss, singing the sun will come out tomorrow I made my way up the stairs to bed.

**There's the first new chapter lol, tell me what u think, good, bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it =)**

BPOV

I was up bright and early the next morning, after a restless night filled with dreams of almost kisses with Carlisle. After going through my morning routine I decided to go comfy today and settled on a pair of jean, t-shirt, and chucks. Making my way down stairs, I went to the fridge to see what I could make for breakfast. As I was moving the pancakes and eggs to the table Charlie made his way down stairs.

"Morning kiddo, how was your night out last night?" he said taking a drink of his coffee, I'd already poured for him.

Just the mere mention of Carlisle had me grinning ear to ear, "It was fun, and we might actually be making it something of a routine. "

"That's fine, I'm just glad you've made friends here." And that was mainly the end of conversation for breakfast.

I busied myself cleaning the dishes, and starting on homework to pass the time. Before I knew it I heard a car pull up and Charlie yelled that he'd get the door. I heard Charlie tell Carlisle to come on in and take a seat as I came out of the kitchen in time to see Carlisle walk in and damn did he look good. Instead of his usually khaki's and dress pants he had on a pair of dark wash jeans that wear made for him, they went together perfectly with his slim fitted grey shirt he was wearing. This man was just sex walking. And then he noticed me, the way his smile lit up his face, turned my insides to mush, and I knew without a doubt this man could have me running circles if he asked.

"Good afternoon Bella. How's your day going?" he asked moving on into the living room. "It's been good, just getting some work done. How about yours?" I replied taking a seat next to him on the couch. "It's going quite well actually. Can't think of a better way to spend the rest of it watching the game with friends." And with that Charlie effectively took his attention away from me and refocused it on him and the game.

Watching the game with Carlisle was different than if it had just been with Charlie. While Charlie was very much introverted and completely focused on the game, Carlisle would like to make comments and I was surprised to find myself enjoying the game right along with him, of course it helped that every so often when he knew the TV had Charlie's full attention he would gently brush his fingers or hand against mine. At first I had just thought it was an accident until it happened a second and third time, until he eased his hand around mine, it was pure bliss. I was actually shocked that he was being this forward with Charlie in the room but it added to the excitement.

Around half-time I moved to the kitchen to check to see how dinner was coming along, and the phone rang. Charlie called out that he'd get it and I turned my attention back to the stove and reset the timer for 15 min. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed back out to the living room to catch the end of Charlie's conversation.

" -OK, no honestly it's not a big deal I'll be there in a few. Yea I'm leaving right now" He hung up the phone and turned to us. "That was Harry. He and Sue had gone out to Seattle and their car broke down. They can't reach anyone down at the reservation, so I'm going to give them a lift. Carlisle, stay here and finish the game." As Carlisle made to speak Charlie cut him off. "Now before you say anything, it's perfectly fine. I shouldn't be that long and Bella here has already made a big enough dinner for us all."

Carlisle nodded his head, and looked at me, "If you're sure you don't mind me hanging around for a little longer?"

"It's fine, I don't mind the company" I said trying to keep the grin off my face. "See, no problem at all. Have a good time you too." Charlie said as he walked out the door, and we could hear the cruiser pull out.

I went to sit back with Carlisle on the couch, as he turned his body toward me. His smile took a new quality to it, as he seemed a bit unsure of himself. "So it's just the two of us. Are you sure you don't mind me staying?" he asked. I reached my hand out and placed it on his, "I'm a hundred percent sure. Like I said last night I really enjoy your company." I blushed a bit as I said this. He grinned and took his had to place a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "Yes, about last night, I do believe I left something unfinished." As he said this he started to lean toward me, and we found ourselves in a position familiar to last nights. Just as he was but a few inches away from me the timer went off startling us both from our positions.

I jumped off the couch, and went into the kitchen, growling and cursing fate and its incredibly bad timing. I mean why was it so hard to get my kiss, damn it. I turned the timer and oven off, then turned to grab an oven mitt, when I smacked into a chest, a very manly chest that smelled heavenly. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other found its way to my cheek, and I looked up into his dark blue eyes. It was as if a spark was let loose, his face came closer and finally in that wonderful moment I felt his lips on mine. His lips were so soft, and I thought I know had an idea of heaven. The first tentative kiss, turned into another more confident one, and I soon felt the fridge at my back as our kiss became even more intense. Soon we were forced apart by the need of oxygen.

I knew without a doubt I had a sappy look on my face, as I opened my eyes and looked up at Carlisle, who was smiling down at me his face positively glowing. "Isabella, I've wanted to do that for a while" he chuckled as he wrapped both arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Honestly I have too" I laughed. "I want you to know that this isn't a game I'm playing. I have serious feelings for you Bella. I find myself constantly thinking about you, and I would be honored if you would give me the chance at courting you." I looked into his eyes and could see he was completely serious about what he had said, it was so adorable at the way he would let some of his old fashion-ness slip through and I was thoroughly enjoying it. "Carlisle, I never thought it was a game. It would be a great pleasure to be courted by you" I giggled. "This might not be easy, but I know what I want Carlisle, and it's you." And with that we were kissing once again, and I was thankful I turned the stove off.


End file.
